haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Baie-de-Henne
""Pi gwo menas pou planèt nou an se kwayans ke yon lòt moun ap sove li."." The greatest threat to our planet is the belief that someone else will save it. -Robert Swan Baie-de-Henne (Kreyol: Be de Hèn, English: Henne Bay) is a town in Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement, Nord-Ouest, Haiti located on a peninsula at the northern edge of the Gulf de la Gonâve. Its population was 17,277 at the 2015 census. Baie-de-Henne is the second smallest town by population in the Northwest and ranks among the top 20 smallest towns in Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] Overview ]] The village of Baie-de-Henne was founded in 1625. The inhabitants of the town are called Baie-de-Hennois. The founding settlers called the area Baie-de-Henne, meaning "Henne Bay". The name is derived from a dye-producing plant that is grown today as a cash crop. The village is at the bottom of Henne Bay on a strip of land formed of rehabilitated deposits. A small stream flows on the shore. History The town was first settled as a district of Môle Saint-Nicolas and already, in 1887, the inhabitants of Bay of Henne, almost all fishermen and sailors, had made a petition to the habitations to ask for the erection of their district to commune. By the law of July 3rd, 1889, the Provisional Government of Norden officially incorporated Baie-de-Henne a commune of the 5th class. Tertullien Champagne was in the area, as the first citizen who presented this commune to the Constituent Assembly in Gonaïves for the election of General Hippolyte to the presidency. The House of Commons voted in favor of a bill, which bill the Senate rejected on the executive's observation, given the small size of the country's financial resources. About Baie-de-Henne was originally part of Môle Saint-Nicolas, and when the southern part of the commune was set off as Citronniers Mare Rouge in 1887, it included the sections of Citerne-Rémy, Estère-Derée, Ti Paradis, and Dos-d'Ane. In 1887 those towns opted out of Môle Saint-Nicolas and became part of Baie-de-Henne. The municipality of Baie-de-Henne is renowned for its dry fish, sessalines, and productive horses. The pier serves the inhabitants and products of Bombardopolis. Early industries included fishing, trade, and boat-building for cabotage. The land is poorly cultivated because of poor soil quality. Villagers of this valley, and locals especially, are said to be welcoming. With a population of about 25,000 in four communal sections covering an area of 203 square kilometers, Baie-de-Henne is one of the most disadvantaged municipalities in the country. An article vividly paints a dry picture of life in the deserted desert community. Geography Baie-de-Henne is located at 19°40′0″N 73°12′0″W. According to the IHSI, the town has a total area of 203.72 square kilometers (78.66 square miles), of which 132.64 km2 (65%) is rural, 71.08 km2 (35%) is suburban, and 0.73 km2 (>1%) is urban. Baie-de-Henne is located on the hilly Cape Foux peninsula, which juts into the Windward Passage and is the northern land point at the entrance to Gulf of Gonâve. The town is bordered by Jean-Rabel to the north, Anse-Rouge to the east, Gulf of Gonâve to the south and Bombardopolis and Môle Saint-Nicolas to the west. The city of Baie-de-Henne is a coastal zone, dominated by a plain with hot temperature. The commune of Baie-de-Henne includes four communal sections. Two of them (2nd Dos D'Ane and 3rd Ti Paradise sections) are positioned inside the commune and are respectively dominated by a plain at normal temperature. The other two sections are coastal areas. The dominant relief of the first section is the plateau. That of the 4th section consists of hills. The temperature of these two communal sections is considered normal. Demography Neighborhoods Economy On the economic and financial level, the commune of Baie-de-Henne has a hairdressing salon and a photo studio. The town lacks many staple commercial establishments. The main economic activity is fishing and the sale of charcoal, the product of illegal logging. Our commune is growing, MINUSTAH has built the city hall and the court, the government is building roads and building the high school, economic activities are restarting, quotes one Baie-de-Henne resident Infrastructure In recent years, MINUSTAH has financed several projects under its Quick Impact Projects (QIPs). These include the construction of the City Hall, the Peace Court and the police station. Electrification projects through the installation of solar streetlights, and water supply through the installation of artesian wells, have also been completed. Transportation Sinuous, dangerous and stupidly sloping roads... There is no public transportation on the Baie-de-hennoise planet, and to reach the nearest town, only the trucks carrying coal are sometimes available for those who do not want to go on foot or by donkey. Route Departmentale 102 crosses through the town. The nearest air service can be reached at Anse-Rouge Airport in Anse-Rouge. Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports does not have representation at the commune of Baie-de-Henne. There is a kindergarten, several primary schools, 2 high schools and 2 literacy centers. It should be noted that there is no technical and vocational school, university nor other higher school. Health The Ministry of Health does not have representation in the municipality of Baie-de-Henne. There is a health center without a bed, 3 dispensaries and a clinic. The medical staff is composed of: a trainee doctor, a dentist, a nurse, 9 auxiliaries, 24 certified matrons and a laboratory technician. Utilities In the municipality of Baie-de-Henne there are three rivers and fifteen springs. Rivers are used for watering purposes. The sources are used for domestic use and watering. It should be noted the absence of ponds, lakes and lagoons. According to the mayor's declarations, the work to rebuild the drinking water supply network has been suspended ... PVC pipes, an intolerable situation for the population of one of the most arid communes of the Republic. Only a part of the city has access to drinking water thanks to taps installed in a few private homes. The city, if we can call this agglomeration which deserves rather the name of ghost town, does not have a public fountain, those who do not have the water at home depend, for this precious resource, on the good will of the more fortunate. The network was vandalized during the latest political unrest and the solar panels that supplied the pump with electrical energy, stolen. Water does not arrive in the city by gravitation. It must be pumped. And, without a generator, all that remains is to use the good old sun that makes Baie-de-Henne a hell. The commune of Baie-de-Henne is not collectively electrified. The better off use their own source of energy at home. If in other cities, electricity has disappeared for years, Baie-de-Henne has never known. Some pylons that have never been used for anything, not a piece of electric wire. And, it is not tomorrow the day before that this borough will see the electric lighting, isolated that it is in a lost corner between the sea, the sun and the desert which surrounds it. Security Baie-de-Henne calls for protection and services For almost 10 years, the inhabitants of Baie-de-Henne, a remote town in the north-west, complain about the absence of the National Police of Haiti (PNH). Testimony. "The police have their place in Henne Bay. And the citizens need protection and security", says bitter, Monarch J., leaning on the counter of the cash register of his supermarket, the only one in the city, facing the vast blue Caribbean. Culture Religion On the side of religion, thirty-four temples, all beliefs combined (except vodun) are counted in the municipality of Baie-de-Henne. The Pentecostal temples are predominant, then come the Baptist temples. Communication In terms of communication, the commune of Baie-de-Henne is endowed with a telephone service, on the other hand the lines available are exclusively assigned to the public offices of the place. In case of need, individuals must go to the office of the Teleco. This municipality has a radio station. The print and television media are practically non-existent. , Haiti]] Leisure The commune of Baie-de-Henne is devoid of libraries, museums, theaters and cinema, nightclubs, public places, and monuments. Foot-ball (soccer) is the only sport practiced. There are 16 gageres. Organizations The representation of three political parties is noted in the municipality of Baie-de-Henne. There are five grassroots organizations, eight peasant groups, a women's group, a non-commercial co-operative, three NGOs, and five representations of an international organization. bdh5.jpg|Fresh catch bdh9.jpg|Baie-de-Henne, NO, Haiti bdh10.jpg|Boats at sea bdh11.jpg|Long line at the clinic Ramassage-et-tri-de-mangues.jpg|Mango harvesting bdh103.jpg|Mobile clinic bdh106.png bdh107.jpg bdh108.jpg|La route de Mare Rouge; Baie-de-Henne, NO, Haiti bdh109.jpg|One of the many houses destroyed during Matthew's visit to the seaside of Baie-de-Henne bdh111.jpg bdh112.jpg|ADEMA is a local non-profit organization created in Haiti on July 9, 2005, free of all political and religious attachments. Neighborhoods Dunes "do kale" extending over hundreds of square kilometers (Photo: Patrice-Manuel Lerebours) References and Links More pictures of Baie-de-Henne http://www.haiti.cz/cz/co-delame/fotogalerie/79-baie-de-henne IMF Mobile clinic http://www.haitihospital.org/eNewsletter/IMFnewsletter2012Mar.html ADEMA http://lamako.net/fr/reseau/les-membres-du-reseau-lamako/prodeva-haiti Michael Vedrine Category:Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Four Category:Communes with 4 neighbors Category:Fishing production Category:Charcoal production